


A Song for Lance

by bigbufftrixpuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Songfic, i listen to too much of steven yeun singing but his voice is beautiful, it inspired me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbufftrixpuff/pseuds/bigbufftrixpuff
Summary: for the first time ever, lance gets to hear his boyfriend sing.





	

Keith cleared his throat and tuned the strings on his guitar as Lance sat in front of him, excited to hear his boyfriend sing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“CRAAAAAAAAAAWLING IN MY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWL-”

Lance grabbed Keith’s guitar and fucking smashed it on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> HHAHAHA BITCH YOU THOUGHT, YOU THOUGHT


End file.
